


Why "This is my fight song" is perfect for Captain Marvel

by Wundersmidget



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Essays, Gen, One Shot, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: Read the Title, line by line of the song and why it is perfect for Carol Danvers.





	Why "This is my fight song" is perfect for Captain Marvel

Like a small boat - One person.

On the ocean - In a big universe

Sending big waves - The end of the Kree-Skrull war

Into motion - Into motion

Like how a single word - One bit of courage

Can make a heart open - Can scare a whole empire

I might only have one match - Her Powers

But I can make an explosion - Can literally make an explosion.

And all those things I didn't say - Not questioning the Kree

Wrecking balls inside my brain - Her guilt

I will scream them loud tonight - Destroying the Kree

Can you hear my voice this time? - She is not complicit

This is my fight song - Her crusade against the Kree

Take back my life song - The time she spent serving the Kree

Prove I'm alright song - Prove the Kree wrong

My power's turned on - Now can use her powers

Starting right now I'll be strong - Self Explanatory

I'll play my fight song - Fight the Kree

And I don't really care if nobody else believes - Self Explanatory

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me - Self Explanatory

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep - Lost everyone

Everybody's worried about me - Maria worries for her

In too deep - Self Explanatory

Say I'm in too deep (in too deep) - Self Explanatory

And it's been two years I miss my home - Gone from Earth for a long time

But there's a fire burning in my bones - Her Crusade against the Kree

Still believe - She still believes

Yeah, I still believe - She still believes

And all those things I didn't say - Not questioning the Kree

Wrecking balls inside my brain - Her Guilt

I will scream them loud tonight - Destroying the Kree

Can you hear my voice this time? - She is not Complicit

This is my fight song - Her crusade against the Kree

Take back my life song - The time she spent serving the Kree

Prove I'm alright song - Prove the Kree wrong

My power's turned on - Now can use her powers

Starting right now I'll be strong - Self Explanatory

I'll play my fight song - Her fight against the Kree

And I don't really care if nobody else believes - Self explanatory

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me - Self explanatory

A lot of fight left in me - Self Explanatory

Like a small boat - One person

On the ocean - One Universe

Sending big waves - The end of the Kree-Skrull war

Into motion - Into motion

Like how a single word - One bit of courage

Can make a heart open - Can scare the supreme intelligence

I might only have one match - Her Powers

But I can make an explosion - Can literally make an explosion

This is my fight song - Her crusade against the Kree

Take back my life song - The time she spent serving the Kree

Prove I'm alright song - Prove the Kree wrong

My power's turned on - Now can use her powers

Starting right now I'll be strong - Self Explanatory

Take back my life song - The time she spent serving the Kree

Prove I'm alright song - Prove the Kree wrong

My power's turned on - Now can use her powers

Prove I'm alright song - Prove the Kree wrong

My power's turned on - Now she can use her powers

Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong) - Self Explanatory

I'll play my fight song - Fight the Kree

And I don't really care if nobody else believes - Self Explanatory

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me - Self Explanatory

Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me - Self Explanatory


End file.
